Image curation involves selection of images that are to represent images in a repository, e.g., in a folder, an image search result, and so on. When performed manually, image curation becomes extremely time consuming, especially when confronted with a large number of redundant images and thus a user typically selected a disproportionate number of the redundant images.
Even when performed automatically using conventional techniques, redundant images are typically selected, such as due to reliance on cues such as time, location, and visual similarity. For example, conventional techniques can give greater weight to recent images and thus fail to capture images taken at a point further back in time. Accordingly, the images selected using conventional techniques, regardless of whether performed manually or automatically, typically did not achieve a result that represented the images in the repository as a whole, but rather overrepresented a subset of those images.